


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by love_laugh_read54



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_laugh_read54/pseuds/love_laugh_read54
Summary: AU Magnus and Alec spend a Sunday morning together.





	

It was bright and early when Magnus flicked opened the curtains that morning. New York was already bustling with people heading out for the day, cars honking and dogs barking but inside the loft, there was a serene sense of calmness. He had let himself sleep in just a little longer than usual and of course, that had absolutely nothing to do with a certain tall, dark and handsome party planner in his bed. Using his magic to brew some coffee, Magnus closed his eyes and stood tall, stretching out his back and letting the sun hit his face. He could hardly believe how his life had turned out these past couple of weeks.

From Clary arriving from the other dimension to getting his magic back to meeting Alec, his life had taken a rather unexpectedly pleasant turn from his usual organized drab days. There was no feeling in the world compared to feeling his magic hum beneath his skin and he would forever be grateful to Clary for giving him the chance to get it back. Even he had to admit, reading tarot cards and pretending to be able to tell the future was getting a bit much. Sure, he was still working on getting his magic back full throttle but even the slightest hum had him smiling wide these days although that wasn't the only thing keeping his mood on the positive side.

Meeting Alec had been something he had never expected. He thought he had closed himself off from that type of love and had long ago accepted that nobody would ever love him like that. But Alec had been a wonderful surprise and it wasn't shocking for him to discover that he had fallen for the young party planner quite quickly. He only hoped that this time, he wouldn't get his heart hurt. He definitely didn’t need another reminder of what had happened last time he had opened himself up. Breaking through his thoughts, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he let his body fall back into the firm and muscular torso pressed against his back.

“Good morning.” mumbled Alec as he pressed his face into Magnus’ shoulder and placed a soft kiss there.

“Mm good morning indeed, Alexander.” Magnus replied, relishing in the warmth that came from being surrounded by his tall boyfriend. “Sleep well, I hope?”

“Yeah, after what we did last night, I'm not sure I got enough.” joked Alec as he pushed his front even closer against Magnus’ body.

“Well darling, if it tired you out that much, we don't have to do it again. Although I did have some marvelous other ideas we could give a go, that is, if you're up for it?” said Magnus coyly.

Alec chuckled, “You'll definitely be the death of me, Bane. There's no doubting it.” He placed one last kiss on Magnus’ shoulder and walked over to the stove to fry some eggs.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to kill you now, although I suppose death by sex is one of the better ways to go.” added Magnus thoughtfully as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter. Alec shook his head, amused by his boyfriend’s early morning antics, as he skillfully cracked two eggs into the pan and turned the heat up. Magnus poured the coffee into two mugs and took a sip of his before grabbing both of them and setting them by Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pushed his nose in between Alec’s shoulder blades. He sighed happily at the scent of his boyfriend surrounding him and pushed himself just a bit closer. There truly was something about this man that seemed to reach deep down into Magnus and pull out all the good things that had been buried far too long.

“Comfortable back there?” teased Alec, his voice breaking through Magnus’ thoughts.

“Mm, I think I’ll stay back here forever,” replied Magnus happily. He placed a kiss at the top of Alec’s spine, nose flicking gently through the hairs at the back of his neck, arms tightening around Alec’s waist, and stepped back to let him place the eggs onto their plates before placing the skillet down and turning around in his arms.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ torso and pulled him even closer, their foreheads practically touching, and breaths mingling with each inhale.

“Hi there.” breathed Magnus. He could feel each of Alec’s exhales at the tip of his nose and right up against his chest. He was sure Alec could feel how hard his heart beating, filled with love and affection for this beautiful man in front of him.

“Hey there.” said Alec softly as he closed his eyes and pushed his forehead gently against Magnus’. He still couldn’t believe this beautiful man was his and although he wasn’t one to believe in God, he still thanked whatever higher being listening for giving him the chance to be with this amazing man.

“We should eat, the food’s growing cold.” mumbled Magnus after a few moments of getting lost somewhere in the depths of Alec’s hazel green eyes.

“Mm, we should but first-,” whispered Alec as he lowered his head and captured Magnus’ lips in his own.

Magnus responded back eagerly, feeling a sense of calm wash over him, as he relaxed into the kiss. Alec kissed him like he was a parching man who had just found water in the desert. He kissed him with every ounce of feeling in his body and it was both freeing and overwhelming. His lips parted on their own accord, as if they had their own mind, as Alec’s tongue dove into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus raised his arms and twined them around Alec’s neck, fingers weaving into the other man’s silky black strands. He pulled away just slightly and Alec came right back with him, chasing his lips into another passionately soft kiss. They stood close and intertwined, kissing for a few more moments as deep kisses changed into chaste, affectionate pecks.

When they finally separated and sat down at the table, it was well after the coffee had grown bitter and the eggs gone cold but when Alec’s soft brown eyes looked at him with just a hint of the smile he was falling way too fast for, Magnus couldn’t find it in him to be even the slightest bit annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Leave me a kudos and a comment to tell me what you thought!  
> Come visit me @malecparabatri on Twitter or at love-laugh-read54.tumblr.com to yell about Malec or Shadowhunters or the cast!  
> Thanks <3


End file.
